Are You Attracted To Me?
by Bontaque
Summary: Mike gets a phone call from a slightly inebriated drunk Harvey that takes a sexy turn.


Mike awoke suddenly. His phone was ringing. He looked at the clock: 1 AM. The one night he'd decided to get an early night and... wait, his phone was ringing. His mind jumped to Trevor, who else would be phoning him now? He picked the phone up and was surprised. Harvey, apparently.

"Hello?"

"Oh? You're awake?"

"No... I was asleep."

"So you got up just to answer the phone? That's weird."

"But... it's you. Harvey, what do you want?" Mike thought he sounded odd. Wait, tonight had been that gala, hadn't it? The one that Jessica had forced Louis and Harvey to go to together? He'd probably been drinking. Mike found the idea of his boss being at all inebriated hilarious.

"I... wait are you in bed, now?" Harvey asked.

"Yes... It's sort of what happens when you call someone at one in the morning."

"Oh. Right."

XXXX

Harvey tried to focus. Why had he called again? Right. The witness.

"Did you manage to convince the witness to come in?" he asked and he was not picturing Mike in bed. Not at all.

"She said she'd be in tomorrow. How was the gala? You sound drunk."

Was it that obvious? When he'd called Donna, she'd known, but she was Donna. She'd also told him to go to bed and not call anyone else. Especially not Mike. That woman knew too much.

"It was fine. Just a bit boring," Harvey said. "Lots of free champagne."

XXXX

Mike didn't quite know what to say. Harvey should have hung up by now. Well no, if Harvey was being himself, he wouldn't have called at all, he probably wouldn't have even asked about the witness at all.

"So..." Mike said. He really wanted to get some sleep but then Harvey said the one thing that he wasn't expecting.

"Louis had a date."

"What? Really? What was she like?" Mike asked.

"Rather attractive actually, I was impressed," Harvey said and Mike could hear his smile.

"Jealous, Harvey?" Mike thought he might have crossed the line for a moment before his boss answered.

"Have you been paying close attention to my sex life, then, Mike?"

"What? No! I-" Mike spluttered. He stopped when he heard Harvey laughing and it struck him that he didn't think he'd heard him laugh properly before.

"Good. My sex life is my business," Harvey said.

"And Donna's."

"Is there anything that isn't Donna's business?" Harvey asked with a chuckle. Mike tried to clear his head. He still felt half asleep. "How about you Mike? That rumour about you still being a virgin isn't true, is it?"

"What?" Mike asked. "Who even said that? No! I'm not a virgin. What the fuck, Harvey?" He was awake now.

"It's okay if you are, kid," Harvey said and Mike couldn't tell if he was joking or not. That was one thing that was hard about working for Harvey Specter. That and trying not to stare too hard when he wore one of his good suits. Which was all of the time.

"I'm not! Seriously, who said that?"

"Don't worry about it. I believe you," Harvey said. "I bet you're not as innocent as you look."

What was that supposed to mean? "Thanks?" Mike asked. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"It's your eyes, you know," Harvey said.

"My eyes? What about them?"

"The reason people think you're innocent. They're just so damn blue and pretty."

"Pretty?" Mike asked. Had Harvey just said he had pretty eyes? How much champagne had he had?

There was no reply. Mike shifted in the bed, suddenly aware that he was naked and talking to his boss.

"So you really are in bed," Harvey said. "Are you wearing clothes?"

"What? What does it matter?" Mike asked.

"So you're not. I don't know, I just thought I should know if I was talking to a naked person."

"Don't say it like it's something weird. You woke me up, it's a hot night," Mike said.

"It's okay. You should know, I'm naked, too."

The noise that Mike made was involuntary. He hoped to god Harvey hadn't heard it but that was beyond optimistic. Why had Harvey told him that? He couldn't help but picture it. He remembered the time he'd walked in on Harvey changing ties once; Harvey had been sorting out his collar with the top two buttons open and he'd caught a flash of collarbone and neck. Mike had cursed his eidetic memory that day. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"Why are you naked?" He found himself asking.

"Like you said, it's a hot night," Harvey said. "We should probably stop talking and thinking about each other being naked now, though."

"I-I'm not thinking about you being naked," Mike said quickly.

"Good. I'm not thinking about you being naked either." Mike wasn't sure what was going on.

"Harvey?"

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking about me being naked?"

"Would it be okay if I was?"

"...Yes."

"Then yes. Yes, I am," Harvey said. Why was Mike's stomach jolting like that? "Are you attracted to me?"

Mike thought about it. Maybe a little longer than he should have.

"Harvey, I'm straight."

"That's not what I asked, Mike, but fair enough. Shall we forget this conversation ever happened?" Harvey asked.

"But... I'm attracted to you," Mike said. He wasn't sure what made him say it, he only knew that it was true. He'd thought that it was just an appreciation, Harvey was obviously an attractive man, but if that was all it was, Mike wouldn't be picturing what he was right now.

"Oh. Okay." Mike had expected him to say something more than that. "Then would it be out of line to tell you that... I'm hard right now?"

Mike swallowed hard. _Fuck. _

"No, it wouldn't," he said.

Mike listened as Harvey breathed in suddenly. He couldn't...

"Are you okay, Harvey?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Just... Fuck, I want you so badly, Mike."

Mike bit his lip. Just hearing Harvey say his name like that... Why was that so appealing?

"There've been times. Sometimes you just look so good and you're right there, at my desk and I just want to pull you over it," Harvey said. "And then I can't do anything, I can't think and it ruins the line of my suit so I can't see anyone."

Mike practically groaned. He couldn't believe Harvey was talking like this.

"Well maybe you should," he replied, before he could stop himself.

"Should what?" Harvey asked, his voice deeper than usual.

"...Maybe you should pull me over your desk."

"Fuck, Mike, I'm so hard for you."

_Oh my god. _Mike ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of something to do with it. He had an erection, just from hearing Harvey talk like this. He'd really thought that he was straight.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, not quite knowing why he was encouraging this.

"You. I'm thinking about you, now, in bed. Are you hard?"

"Y-Yes."

"What are you doing with your hands?"

"Nothing," Mike said, pretty certain that that was Harvey's way of checking whether he was masturbating. "I thought it would be weird if I did."

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know. Why, what are you doing with _your_ hands?"

"Nothing. Thought you might think it was weird. I was right."

So Harvey would have been...? Oh fuck, Harvey would have been touching himself over him.

"I think you should," Mike said. He really fucking wanted to hear it.

"Yeah?" Harvey asked and Mike heard a small moan from the other end of the phone. Harvey even managed to sound dignified doing this. "Mike? I want you to do it, too. For me."

"Oh. Okay..." Mike wasn't sure why he was agreeing to this. Were they having phone sex now?

"Are you doing it?" Harvey asked, his voice breathy.

"I don't-"

"Just wrap your fingers around your cock for me, Mike," Harvey said and he did. "Have you done that yet? I want you to start stroking it for me, can you do that?"

"Ngh... yes, I'm doing it Harvey," Mike groaned.

"Good boy."

Now why had _that_ made him bite his lip and thrust up into his hand?

"Oh god, Harvey..." he moaned softly, almost dropping the phone as his hips bucked upwards.

"That's it, _Michael_," Harvey said and he almost came right there. "So, you say I can pull you across the desk next time I want to?"

"Oh, fuck, Harvey you can do anything you want..."

"Fuck, I knew you'd be like this, Mike."

"Like... like what?" Mike asked.

"Just everyone underestimates you because you're so goddamn pretty but listen to you. Would you let me fuck you? Would you let me take you home tomorrow night and fuck you?"

"Yes. Please, I want you to fuck me," Mike practically begged. He didn't know why but he just wanted Harvey so badly. Harvey, with his perfect fucking hair and clothes and smile, fuck, his smile...

"Jesus, you're begging for it, aren't you?"

"If that's what you want, Harvey. Do you want me to beg you?"

"Fuck, Mike, I'd love you to beg me like a little slut."

Mike _whimpered_. Fuck, he was close. He squeezed his cock harder, and bit his lip as he listened to Harvey's breathing on the end of the line.

"Mike? Are you nearly there?" Harvey asked.

"Ngh, I'm so close," Mike replied.

"Not yet. Don't you fucking come before I do, okay?"

Fuck, Mike didn't think he could last much longer. He knew he should just stop, or slow down but he couldn't.

"Did you hear me, _Michael_?"

"Ngh, fuck, yes... yes I heard you but I don't know if I can stop, Harvey," Mike groaned. "Especially not if you keep calling me that."

"It's your name, isn't it?" Harvey asked. "Would you rather I call you something else? I could call you something else if you want. Rookie? Puppy? _Slut?_"

_Oh, jesus. _Harvey knew exactly what he was doing. Mike knew he had to get him to come soon or he wasn't going to make it.

"Call me whatever you want to, Harvey," Mike said and he heard Harvey groan. "Anything. Anything you want. You can have me however you want me."

Mike heard Harvey breathing heavily, his moans almost enough to send him over the edge and then, oh fuck, then Harvey was breathing his name.

"Oh fuck, Mike..." Harvey groaned. "_Come for me_."

Mike didn't think he could have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. He bit his lip hard as he came because he didn't know what kinds of noises he would have made if he didn't.

It was a while before either of them said anything.

"Uh, Harvey?" Mike asked when he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Yes, Mike?" Harvey replied. He could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well... where do we go from this?" he asked. He didn't know if this was going to make everything weird or if this would never be mentioned ever again.

"Well, Mike, you're going to be in my office at 8 tomorrow and we'll actually discuss the witness. Sound okay to you?"

"Oh," Mike replied, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yes. Of course."

"Good. See you then. _Slut._"


End file.
